


Lesser Spark

by viiixel



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Assassin Nobodies, Gen, Saix is also briefly mentioned, Young!Axel, introspection galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: “VIII.”“VIII, pay attention.”The voice cut through the fog and Axel focused his eyes to do as he was commanded.“These are the Nobodies beneath you. They will be under your command, which I will remind you is an extension of my own.”“Do you understand?”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: My Zine Works





	Lesser Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Axel Zine "From the Ashes". I've always really loved thinking about the early days of the Organization as well as what the members thought of their lesser Nobodies so here we are! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you supported the zine then a huge thank you for that as well. I hope you enjoy!!

“VIII.” 

“VIII, pay attention.” 

The voice cut through the fog and Axel focused his eyes to do as he was commanded. 

“These are the Nobodies beneath you. They will be under your command, which I will remind you is an extension of my own.” 

“Do you understand?” 

Axel nodded, despite not understanding. His eyes slid past Xemnas, or the Superior as he was to call him, and landed on a teeming mass of purple and grey. Focusing, Axel could discern a shape here and there until it flattened against the floor and confused him. 

“I understand,” Axel responded after a long moment, watching as one of the Nobodies pounced on another. 

_A hassle…_ He thought, Xemnas leaving him with them and just the name ‘Assassins.’ 

The fog stuffing his head made it hard for him to follow but he just knew that he needed to go with whatever Xemnas told him as the Organization began to form itself properly. He knew the others were getting assigned Nobodies too, but he didn’t get why when Xemnas could just command them himself, instead of having them play middle man. 

He stayed with the Nobodies for a while, for what had to have been hours, just to try and understand them. He was still out of it, a real zombie to everyone he didn’t care to ask, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the creatures. He watched as they slid across the floor and bounced up, repeating the process over and over in what seemed to be a mindless loop. 

Yet, one stood out to him. Its movements were different from the twitchy, erratic sliding of the other Nobodies. It seemed to have more control over itself than the others. As Axel took an interest in it, it seemed to do the same back to him. Much of the time he spent watching them was focused on the strangely deliberate way it moved, something that the others seemed to lack. 

_They look weird_. The thought crossed Axel’s mind as he watched as the strange Nobody seemed to almost direct the others down the corridor. As Axel got up to follow them, he decided to himself that they looked really weird. 

Though, maybe they thought that of him too. Afterall, he was some scrawny kid in a coat that was two sizes too big, stumbling around like he had no clue where he was going (he didn’t, whose brainy idea had it been to paint the whole castle white?). With no way of tracking where he was going, Axel just accepted the situation and trailed after the Nobodies. 

They eventually stopped in a large open area that Axel had never been in before. In it, some of the Dusks he had seen slinking around the castle were milling about. Without warning, the Assassins swarmed them and Axel watched in interest as they chased the Dusks out. 

To his surprise, a soft laugh forced its way out of him as the Assassin’s waved their arms and swatted the straggling Dusks out until the area was clear for them to use. He learned then that not only were the Assassins territorial, they were little jerks. 

_I like them._ He decided, the shadow of a smile forming on his face as he settled in to watch them more. 

Over the course of the next few weeks, the fog lifted from him and his memories dripped back into his head as he started to build himself back up. Much of this time was either spent doing some task given to him, trying to talk to Is— Saix, or sneaking off to spend some time with his Nobodies. 

Not that it was that hard, as there seemed to be a few consistently hovering around him. He often recognized the odd ‘leader’ Assassin as flitting in and out of his peripheral. All the Assassins looked the same, but the different way that one conducted itself made it easy for Axel to track it and know that it was following him around. The other Assassins came and went as far as he knew, but for some reason he couldn’t shake this one. 

He found that he had begun to enjoy watching them. Though, if he was being honest with himself, he knew that the Assassins would have scared him if he could feel scared. He remembered when he was whole he had acted like some tough guy, but their unnerving movements and their non-human appearance would have haunted Lea’s dreams. 

Yet, the more he spent time around them, the more he realized that as he was now— they really weren’t that different. Sure, he looked like himself, well, what used to be himself, but they were both hollow on the inside. He could have easily been one of the Assassins whose whole life seemed to revolve around following him around and going where Xemnas told them. 

Really… all that was different was how they looked. So Axel wasn’t sure who the weird one was anymore. 

“How come your Nobodies are never around?” Axel had asked Saix one day after their individual training sessions. Axel could still feel the cold sting of ice from being paired with Vexen, but at least he hadn’t set anything on fire this time. 

Axel watched and waited as Saix tried to fix his torn coat, his exhaustion clear after whatever he and Lexaeus had done in his session. 

“They’re too big. I told them to just patrol the open areas of the castle and city.” 

“Huh… do they listen?” 

Saix gave him a strange look before curtly retorting, “Of course they listen. They have to.” 

Axel chewed on that statement the rest of the perpetual evening, reaffirmed in his belief that they really weren’t that different from the Nobodies they commanded. As he laid in his bed, movement caught his eye outside his door and he turned to see the leader Assassin lingering by his doorway, completely ignoring the commands he gave him earlier. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و☆: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
